Resistance is futile
by missylynn99
Summary: "Just face it April, according to several studies, girls usually go for guys who remind them of their fathers. This Donnie guy and your father are so alike, it's scary." What happens when April is cornered into a girl's night, and to make her feel better, the turtles offer to throw a party for when she gets back? What surprises could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers! This was kind of inspired by my _Donnie's Musical Moments _story, but I decided it would be too long and deserved to be a story by it's self, since I plan on giving it multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy it. **

It was another peaceful afternoon, hanging out with the turtles when her phone started ringing. She answered and to her surprise, it was an old friend of hers.

"Yeah, uh-hu, I'll talk to my aunt, Ok?" She muttered to the phone.

"Who was that?' Leo asked.

"An old friend of mine. She says she misses me and wants to have a girl's night tomorrow." She said distastefully.

"What's a girl's night and why don't you like them?" Mikey inquired.

"It's where girls have like a sleep over where they do each other's hair, nails, watch sappy or scary movies, play would you rather or truth or dare, complain about their problems and talk about boys and crushes." She wrinkled up her nose.

"Huh, I thought you would have enjoyed stuff like that." He replied.

"If I was that girly, do you think I would hang out with a bunch of mutated reptiles in a sewer and train in martial arts?" She responded dryly.

"No..." He trailed off.

"Exactly, and I know I'll be stuck doing it, because my aunt has been harping at me to spend time with my other friends." She sighed

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we could have our own party here after you get back." Donnie volunteered.

She could feel herself brighten. "Really?"

"S-s-sure!" He stuttered with his cheeks a rosy shade of pink. Why was he embarrassed?

"Are you guys up for it?" She asked, and they all nodded. "Thanks! Awesome idea Donnie!" She leaned over to where he sat and gave him a quick hug. The pink flared into red, and she still didn't know what he was embarrassed about.

"Who is your best friend anyways?" Leo asked.

"Her name is Ellie Johanson. She's quite a bit shorter than I am, with a big attitude to make up for it. She has coppery brown hair and grey eyes, and she's been a good friend of mine since we met in a ballet class we both took."

"You, take ballet?" Raph looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I was forced to, but once Ellie and I met, we wrecked havoc in the class. We managed to get ourselves kicked out of the class, much to our delight." She remembered with a chuckle.

"So how is the girl's night a bad thing?" Leo inquired.

"She's too curious for her own good." She sighed. "She's going to want to know who all of you are, what you look like, how do I know you guys, and why do I hang out with you so much. She's tried doing stuff like this before, because all she knows is I hang out with four guys a lot and it is vital that my aunt doesn't know about them."

"Why don't you just lie then?" Raph said bluntly.

She glared at him. "It is very, _very _bad to lie to your good friends."

"I'm sure you can think of something. Besides, how's she going to know you're lying? It's not like she's ever going to see us." Donnie reasoned.

"I guess." she reluctantly admitted. "I still don't like it, though. I better get going, to get 'ready'. Bye guys, I'll see you after this stupid sleep over."

A chorus of "Bye!" 's followed her as she left the cozy lair, and trudged back home. She glanced up at the sky, and was surprised to see how clear it was. There might have even been a star visible amongst the helicopter and airplane lights above.

She finally arrived back at the apartment, "Hey!" She called to her aunt. "Ellie wants to have a girl's night at her house, mind if I go? "

"Sure! You go right ahead!" She gushed, eager to send her on her way. "You've been neglecting your best friend for the new ones you hang out with all the time. What are their names again."

"Uhhh, Donitelle, Michaela, Leona, and Rachael. "

"Oh! Ok, I remember you telling me that now." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'm going to go call Ellie and tell her that I'm going."

"Good!"

As soon as she reached her room, she pulled out her phone and texted Ellie to tell her the news. Her reply was almost instantaneous, gushing about how much fun it was going to be. She inwardly groaned, _I better start thinking of lies now. _

* * *

**To everyone watching me for updates, especially for How it all started; I'M SO SORRY! I've been super busy, plus, I've become obsessed with TMNT, and a bunch of other stuff. I've been visiting one of my sisters, helping to plan a party, and taking care of my mom because she has hernia surgery tomorrow. I haven't had a bunch of time to write, and I didn't think I could write anything else until this idea was out of my head. I promise that Ellie is only going to be a minor character, and the main focus is going to be set on Apritello. I hope I can update more later, and be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm super excited for this chapter. I don't and never will own TMNT, although I really wish I did. Anyways, here it is! **

She grabbed a bag out of her closet and started haphazardly filling it with items for the night. She shoved in her small collection of nail polish, her curling iron that she used for rare occasions, and a CD with some music. Then, she put in pajamas, clothes for the morning, her favorite dress, and two pairs of shoes; her fuzzy boots and a pair of never-worn heels.

She groaned again. This was going to be a long night. Despite the fact that she was klutzy and messy, Ellie was one of the girliest people she knew. There was no way she was escaping a head-to-toe make over. There was no doubt in her mind that there would be photos as well.

_Better start thinking of those lies, _she thought to herself. First, she would tell Ellie that Leo was about medium height, with bright blue eyes, short, clipped black hair and a stern expression. Then, she would tell her that Mikey was fairly short, with light blue eyes and messy blond hair with a goofy grin. Raph would be described as tall and muscular, with green eyes, medium length black hair, and a near-permanent angry scowl. She would say that Donnie was tall and lanky, with twinkling, chestnut brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, wavy, light brown hair, and a look of concentration with a soft smile that showed the gap between his teeth always plastered on his face. She didn't know why, but it seemed like what they would look like if they were human.

Content with how they would be described, she decided she would tell Ellie that they were all siblings, adopted by their father, who worked as a martial arts instructor. She would say that she met them by seeing them at a pizza place, and they invited her to hang out with them, and she continued because they were really nice and funny. She wouldn't have to lie about their personalities, so that just about covered everything Ellie would want to know.

Finally, she grabbed her custom-made laptop and shoved it into her bag, and headed back down the stairs. To her surprise, her aunt was already waiting with the keys to the car. Now, there was no way she was getting out of it.

"I'll just drive you there, ok?' Her aunt said; it wasn't really a question.

"Alright."

It was a quick drive, less than fifteen minutes, which must have been a record for New York. Her aunt ushered her out, and walked her up to the door, where they were greeted by Mrs. Johanson.

"Hello April! It's been such a long time since you've been over here! How's things been going?"

"Good, thank you." She made an effort to smile politely.

"Ellie's upstairs, so you two can catch up while I finish making dinner. ' She turned to her aunt. "Thanks for bringing her."

"No problem." Her aunt smiled back.

Wordlessly, she climbed the steps and went to where she remembered Ellie's room being. She was greeted with a squeal and a bear hug upon opening the door.

"Can't... breathe," She gasped.

"Oh!" Ellie released her hug.

She glanced down and pointed. "What happened to your ankle?

"I sprained it trying to dance at my aunt's wedding." She flashed a goofy smile.

"Always the klutz, aren't you? At least that brace will keep it from spraining again."

"You know it. Now, I'm gonna cut right to the chase; who are those four guys you've been spending all your time with? I've just been _dying _to know."

"Fine! The first one is Leo, and he is medium height with shortly clipped black hair. He has bright blue eyes, and always looks really stern, which suits his personality, I guess. He's the oldest. Then, there's Mikey. He is pretty short, just a little bit taller than me, with messy dirty blond hair. His eyes are a lighter blue, and he has this goofy smile. He is the youngest and the most immature. Then, there's Raph. Don't ever call him Ralph, he absolutely hates that. Anyways, he's fairly tall, and muscular. He has kind of long black hair and green eyes, and he almost always scowls. He's a bit of a hot head and he's the second youngest. The last one is Donnie, and he has wavy, light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes, although he wears glasses. He's really tall; the tallest of all of them, but he's pretty lean rather than bulky like Raph. He's second oldest and the smart one, and he always has a look of concentration and a soft smile, which shows the gap between his teeth."

"Oh! Raph and Leo sound kinda hot, Mikey sounds adorable, and that Donnie sounds like your usual nerd type."

"I don't have a nerd type." She pouted slightly.

"Remember Steven Marshal? Total nerd, and you had a huge crush on him for like a year."

"That was a long time ago." She defended herself, with a red blush splashed across her cheeks.

"Or what about Ronald Frank? Another total nerd you liked. Wasn't he big into computers?"

She chose not to dignify that with a response.

"So." Ellie drawled. "Do you like this Donnie guy?"

"He's nice and all, but-" She was cut off my Ellie.

"I see it now. You're in denial. Don't worry, I think you'll realize it soon enough, and I'll get an invite you your guy's wedding. What's he like, other than being 'the smart one' ?"

"I don't like him. Well, I mean he's _super _smart. Like, next big scientist smart. " She plucked her laptop out of her bag. "He customly made my laptop. He's built his own network of computers and satellites. He's really good with solving puzzles and problems, and he gets embarrassed really easy. It seems like whenever I see him he's blushing."

"Oh. M. G! He sooo has a crush on you." Ellie cackled. "And you're too in denial to see it, as well as to realize you like him too."

"No! We're just... really good friends, that's all."

Ellie quieted her own laughter and looked at her seriously. "Just face it April, according to several studies, girls usually go for guys who remind them of their fathers. This Donnie guy and your father are so alike, it's scary."

"Are... Oh my god. They are alike." She realized.

"Ha! I told you so. You've got a nerd fetish, just because your dad's a science-y guy."

'I still don't like Donnie, though." She muttered.

"We'll see about that." Ellie snickered. "Let's get started though! I'm going to put in that new remake of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It just came out. It's called the Beauty and the Brain. We can do each other's hair first. I'll do yours, then you'll do mine."

"Alright." She sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Ellie squealed, and raced off to get her hair tools. She sighed again. It would probably take the entire movie for Ellie to do her hair.

Ellie returned shortly, with a teetering stack of items in her arms. Unceremoniously, she dumped them on the bed and stuck in the movie. She sat down and allowed Ellie to start doing her hair. At least Ellie knew what she was doing.

Ellie promptly pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail while she started to watch the movie. It was rather interesting. The guy, who was a nerd, had a crush on a really pretty and popular girl, who acts like a jerk to him. She got into an accident which left her unrecognizable, and she decided to transfer schools so she could be spared the 'shame'. A year later, the nerd transferred to the same school that she was going to, and she and the nerd slowly became friends. Finally, the nerd asks the girl to a mascaraed dance, but she says no, and shows up later and tells the guy who she really was and apologizes for being so mean, and they get together.

'Done!" Ellie exclaimed triumphantly. "Take a look." She handed her a mirror.

Her hair had been done in the biggest, bounciest curls she had ever seen. She looked at the styling tool that Ellie had used, and was astonished. The curling iron must have been three inches in diameter.

"My turn!" They switched spots. Browsing, she finally picked a waiving iron, and worked quickly. She was done before even half of the second movie, Geek Charming, was over. It may have helped that Ellie's hair barely fell past her shoulders, whilst hers fell well below the middle of her back when it wasn't in a ponytail.

She handed Ellie the mirror as soon as she was done. "Hm, not bad for someone who never does their hair. Now, I'll do both out our make up. I don't trust you to do my face. You'd probably put lip gloss on my eyes and Kohl on my lips."

She couldn't help but agree. As anyone who was around her knew, she never did her make up, ever.

"So." Ellie drawled while lining her lashes with this weird black stuff. "When do you next plan on hanging out with those guys?"

"Well, they wanted me to come over tomorrow, and have our own little mini-party."

"Oh! Are you gonna dance with Donnie boy while you're there?"

"No, I don't really plan on dancing at all."

"But that'll break poor Donnie boy's heart.

"Why do you keep calling him Donnie boy?"

"Because that's what your contact name for him is." Ellie pointed to her t-phone. She had removed all of the pictures from the contacts, luckily, but she had forgotten to change the name back to just Donnie.

"And, it looks like you've butt-dialed him. I wonder how much he's heard."

* * *

**I am super evil. I have left you with the worst cliff hanger ever. MWUHAHAHA! Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews! More reviews inspire me to write more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I was super surprised at the giant wave of reviews within the past day. I loved it! I will stop my evil streak, for now, and answer the question all of you are dying to know. How much did Donnie hear? You'll have to read to find out! **

He tinkered with the receiver he had set up with the phones. "Yes!" He whispered excitedly. "It connected." After about twenty minutes of fiddling, he had managed to activate the internal recording and tracking device within April's T-phone. It should have brought up the screen, to make it look like she was on the phone with him. He'd be able to hear everything she said, but she'd wouldn't be able to hear him. It was perfect!

"Hey Donnie, what did you say?" Raph called from the other room.

"Nothing!" He yelled back, a little too quickly.

He thought he heard him mutter something along the lines of "Yeah right," but he ignored it.

Before he knew it, all three of his brothers had entered his lab, following Raph.

April and her friend chose that moment to start talking. What horrible timing; he hadn't even connected the headphones yet.

April's voice was clearly audible. _"Can't... breathe."_ The sound startled his brothers.

Mikey, surprisingly, was the first to regain his wits. "How are you doing that, bro?" He gaped in awe.

Leo was next. "Are you spying on her?'

"No! I'm not spying! I just have to know! She said they'd be talking about boys and crushes, and I have to know!"

Raph, although he had obviously understood what he was referring to, felt the need to torment him further by asking with a smirk, "And what is that exactlyt you need to know, Donnie?"

His head hung and he shifted his gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "If April likes me." He whispered dryly.

A different voice could be heard, and he hissed "Shut up, you can listen if you want but you have to be quiet!"

_"Oh! Raph and Leo sound kinda hot, Mikey sounds adorable, and that Donnie sounds like your usual nerd-type."_

You could practically hear the pout on her face. _"I don't have a nerd type." _

_"Remember Steven Marshal? Total nerd, and you had a huge crush on him for like a year." _

_"That was a long time ago." _He could practically feel April's embarrassment for her.

"_What about Ronald Frank? Another total nerd you liked. Wasn't he big into computers? " _

April didn't even respond to that one.

"Hey Donnie, at least you've got something going for ya." Raph maliciously teased.

He simply smoldered at him. Finally came the big question. "_So, do you like this Donnie guy?" _

_"He's nice and all, but-" _April didn't even get to finish her sentence.

_"I see it now. You're in denial. Don't worry, I think you'll realize it soon enough, and I'll get an invite to your guy's wedding. What's he like, other than being 'the smart one?' " _

_"I don't like him. " _He could hear her mutter defensively. She seemed to brighten after she continued speaking. "_Well, I mean **super **smart. Like next big scientist smart." _ A faint rustling could be heard. "_He customly built my laptop for me. He's built his own network of computers and satalites. He's really good with solving problems and puzzles, and he gets embarrassed easily. Whenever I see him, he always seems to be blushing." _

_"Oh. M. G! He sooooo has a crush on you!" _the best friend cackled. "_And you're too in denial to see it, as well as to realize it, as well as to realize you like him too!" _

He felt his cheeks boil red, and heard his brothers fall down in hysteric laughter. Some human girl, who had never met him, could guess his biggest secret and point it out to his crush, but she refuse to acknowledge it. His heart broke with what April said next.

"_No! We're just... really good friends, that's all." _

Her friend's humor quickly faded, and spoke seriously._ "Just face it, April. According to several studies, girls usually go for guys who remind them of their fathers. This Donnie guy and your father are so alike, it's scary."_

_"Are... Oh my god. They are alike." _

_"Ha! I told you so. You've got a nerd fetish just because your dad is a science-y guy." _

"Ya hear that, Donnie? April's got a nerd fetish! You better keep up that boring ramble about unimportant stuff! It might just turn her on!" Raph rasped out between guffaws.

"Nerd fetish!" Mikey chortled hysterically.

_"I still don't like him." _April muttered.

"_We'll see about that." _The friend snickered. Then she went on about something like hair, and a movie they were going to watch.

"Did you catch what movie they're watching, Donnie? They're watching _The beauty and the brain. _Remind you of anything?"

"No," He almost growled. They sat in silence after that, and listened to a random stream of comments for during the movie, mostly about hair, before finally, the friend said something about make up, and shortly afterwards, _"So, do you plan on dancing with Donnie boy while you're at that party?" _

_"No, I don't really plan on dancing at all." _

_"But that'll break poor Donnie boy's heart." _

_"Why do you keep calling him Donnie boy?" _

_"Because that's what your contact name for him is, and it looks like you've butt-dialed him. I wonder how much he's heard." _

_"Eeep!" _April half-shrieked. _"End it! End it now!" _

_"Nope!" _Replied the friend.

_'Give me my phone back!" _

_'Never! Hey Donnie boy, if you can hear, April loves you and wants to marry you. Just be persistent and blunt. You'll get her eventually!" _

_"Ellie!" _April moaned, obviously mortified. _"Knock it off!" _

_"What kind of a best friend would I be if I let you miss out on your soul mate? " _

_"A not-embarrassing one!" _

_"She's taking the phone from me. Just remember Donnie! Be blunt, persistent, and a nerd. She digs the nerds." _

The line abruptly ended.

"Best. Phone call. EVER!" Mikey exclaimed. "I haven't laughed this much in I don't know when."

"It'll be ok, Donnie." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, if her friend's right, it's only a short matter of time before April falls in love with you." Raph mocked.

"Go away." He growled.

"What ever you say." Leo responded with a glint in his eyes. "Come on guys." With that, the rest of his brothers left his lab, leaving him thoroughly embarrassed and with a bruised ego.

* * *

**Yay! How was that? Incase you were wondering, basically, Donnie hacked into his own servers, connect an internal recording device in April's phone to his computer, and connect the lines between her phone and his so that he could listen in on her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, beautiful readers! I start school tomorrow. I am so excited for my first day as a freshman in high school, but terrified at the same time. Wish me luck, and here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short. **

"Why did you do that?" She moaned into the bed.

"Because I'm your best friend." Ellie responded saucily. "Now get up, you'll ruin what I've already done.'

Since there was no point in arguing with her, she obliged, and Ellie continued doing her face. Apparently, she was much quicker with make up than she was with hair, because only fifteen minutes later, she was done with her entire face, and set to work on her own.

She couldn't help but stare in the mirror. It was her, but it wasn't her at the same time. The reflection she was used to had freckles smudged at the apples of her cheeks, sparse lashes, and limp hair pulled back into a ponytail. The reflection she was looking at had a flawless complexion, thick, full black lashes, and voluminous, shiny curls framing her face. All of her basic features were still there, but masked. Ellie had even done her eyes a bright purple, and her lips a sparkly, peachy pink. She couldn't decide whether or not she liked it.

Before she could decide, Ellie pulled her towards her and snapped a picture. "There!" She smiled smugly. "Now, I'm sending this to all of your guy-friends, plus my phone," She muttered. "And done! Now, Donnie gets to see you all dressed up, and since it's been sent to other phones, even if you delete it, it still exists." She finished proudly.

"You know, just because you're my best friend, doesn't stop me from temporarily hating you."

"I know." She replied in an 'innocent' voice. 'But you'll get over it."

She glowered. "Anyways, up next on my agenda is... Truth or dare!"

"Why?" She complained.

"Because, it's tradition! We've played truth or dare at every sleep over we've ever had."

"Fine. But I get to ask the questions first."

"Ok!"

"So Ellie, truth, or dare?"

"Truth!" She answered. It's what she expected. She was known for evil dares, and Ellie was known for evil truths.

"Hmm, who do you currently have a crush on, right now?" This would give her a little bit of blackmailing power, just enough to keep her quiet about Donnie. _Not that I have anything to hide about Donnie, other than he's a ninja turtle. _She thought to herself.

"Hmm, well, a bunch of people. Joe LaRoss, the new quarter back is pretty hot. The new student body president, George Jefferson, he's really nice and cute too, and then Leo, Mikey, and Raph, the guys you talked about all sounded pretty hot."

"Boy crazy." She muttered.

"My turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she responded uncertainly.

Ellie's eyes glinted for a second, before her brow furrowed in concentration. She definitely did not like the smirk on Ellie's face.

"You said that you and the guys are having like a mini-party, right?"

"Yeah," She wasn't sure where Ellie was going with this.

"Well then, I dare you to do karaoke at the party, to We belong together and Touch my body, by Mariah Carey. The official video has to be in the background for Touch my body, and you have to make sure," She leaned and whispered in her ear. "Or," She whispered the other person's name. "Sees it. Plus, you need to record it so I can be sure you're not lying."

"But they don't have a karaoke machine." She thought she might have one-upped her best friend, but she was surprised.

"I'll send mine with

Mortification gripped her. "Is there anything else I can do?" She begged.

"Nope." Ellie grinned wickedly.

"What's the price for forfeiting, again?"

"I get to call Rachel and have her put anything I want about you in the school newspaper."

"And what would you put?"

'I would have her put in a fake letter, to Josh Robinson, saying that you wanted to marry him and have his babies, and to be at your house at midnight."

She scowled. Josh had been her personal stalker for several months now. He was practically obsessed. "I know Rachel wouldn't do that."

"You've forgotten. Rachel likes playing matchmaker even more than I do. Trust me, she would."

Rachel was the editor of the school newspaper, AKA, the only reason why it was still worth reading. She was short and delicate, even shorter than Ellie, with almost platinum blonde hair, pale and clear white skin, and wide, blue eyes on a round, youthful face and a small, round mouth. She was the definition of kind. She was very accurately nick named 'kitten' by most of the guys at school. Calling Rachel tough and mean would be about like calling an angry porcupine cute and cuddly. Just like a kitten, she loved critters of all sorts, and even though she was gentle, could still use her claws if she had to, or better known as, her keyboard.

"Fine. I pick," She whispered her choice into Ellie's ear.

Her wicked grin grew wider. "Excellent decision."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beautiful reader, I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, but I have a lot of excuses (If you want the full list, read the AN at the end of Donnie's musical moments, because I'm too lazy to type them all out again. There's a reference to DMM in here too, see if you can catch it) I actually lost this chapter once, while I was working on it on a PC rather than my laptop, and we had a thunderstorm that made us lose power. I lost everything that I had been working on. Then, I though I'd have plenty of time to work on it before my dad's 50th b-day party yesterday. Well, I was wrong, because my niece came down with chicken pox, and we had to disinfect our entire house. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

A chorus of ringtones when off at the lair while the they were holding a video game tournament. Leo had already lost, he had created the game, so there was no point in him playing, and Raph and Mikey were still viciously competing.

As soon as he heard _'I'd love to say I could hold myself together but I can't help but come unglued, Every time I see you. Ohh every time I see you', _he scrambled to find his phone. It was a text from April, and he was astonished. Was she wearing... make-up? What was she thinking? He though she looked fine just how she was, imperfections and all.

"Is... is that April?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Raph and Mikey replied at the same time; they hadn't even heard their phones ring because of how absorbed they were in the game.

"I think so." He answered Leo. "It's probably part of the make over she talked about, although I don't know why she'd send it to us."

"It probably wasn't her." Mikey responded absentmindedly. "It was probably that awesome Ellie chick."

He glared daggers at Mikey while he contemplated turning off the power.

* * *

"Pizza time!" Ellie's mom came into the room, carrying a large pizza for them. Mrs. Johanson was an excellent cook. She's started going to culinary school before she had met Mr. Johanson, and gotten pregnant. Regardless of schooling, she had ended up opening up her own restaurant on Rosewood Avenue, and had decent success.

The pizza looked like a new recipe. Mozzarella cheese was layered on thick, with teriyaki chicken, green peppers, and pepperoni.

"Eat up!" Mrs. Johanson smiled.

Eagerly, she took a bit into the pizza. "This is delicious." She moaned. "I need this recipe."

"It's brand new. You guys are tasting the trial run. I'll make a card up for you before you leave, just don't tell anyone else." She replied proudly before leaving the room.

Ellie then grabbed her huge bag of nail stuff. "We should do our nails now. Let's match them! I'll do yours in purple, and mine in orange. What do you want for the design?"

Smiling inwardly, she replied "A turtle."

"Perfect."

"So, how are things with you and Jason Rogers going?" She asked while Ellie was working on her nails.

She sighed sadly. "Not good. We just broke up yesterday. It's kinda why I wanted a girls' night. He was just so serious, all the time. I was being kind of goofy, and he got upset, so he dumped me."

With her free hand, she patted Ellie on the back. "Don't worry, there are more fish in the sea. One day, you'll find that crazy, funny, and carefree guy that's meant for you. This guy was just standing in the way."

"I know, it's just hard. He was my first boyfriend."

She continued to console her until Ellie was finished with their nails. "Finally! Now, for the last detail. We need to put on dresses, so we can take a picture. Then, I'll put it on Facebook to show that jerk what he's missing."

She agreed and played along, hoping to cheer her up. Having foreseen being forced into a dress, she proceeded to pull her yellow summer dress out of her bag. She was stopped by a vehement protest from Ellie. "No, you need to wear something purple; it'll match your nails and make-up. "

"Fine." She consented, letting her have her fun.

Ellie riffled through her closet, searching for whatever dress she had in mind. It ended up being a royal purple halter dress, with a full skirt that fell at about her knees. The dress that Ellie had picked out for herself was a chiffon, flowy, neon orange dress that had a sweetheart neckline and fell right below her knees.

In hindsight, her picks did make them appear to match rather well. Ellie had even done her make-up to match. She had a shimmery champagne color on her lids, with a pop of neon orange in the corner, with a corral-y pink lipstick.

After the picture was taken, and Ellie had done her fair share of gloating, she asked "Can I go and take the make up off and wet my hair now? "

Looking dead serious, a rarity, she responded, "No, because then I'll have to redo it in the morning for when you go to that party."

"What if I don-" Ellie cut her off.

"Trust me, you're going to that party like that. You look hot!" She teased, perking back up.

She sighed. Ellie always had some form of agenda, and this was no doubt part of it, although she didn't know what it was.

"So, what are you going as for Halloween? " Ellie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a kunoichi, or like a girl ninja."

"I'm going as a tiger. Don't forget, you, me, and Rachel have a date to go trick or treating together the day after tomorrow. We'll met at my house at 6:00."

"I won't." With that, they finally changed into pajamas, and went to sleep, although it took her a little while because Ellie made her wear this ridiculous cap to keep her hair curly.

...

She was happy to be home that morning. She loved her best friend to death, but exposure to her for long periods of time exhausted her. With the recipe card in hand, she set about attempting to make the pizza. The guys would absolutely love it. Realizing she was in way over her head, she called the best cook she knew other than Mrs. Johanson: Rachel Rose.

Rachel fortunately arrived quickly.

"Hey!" She squealed in her soprano voice. "How did your sleep over with Ellie go? I would have came, but I was working on a speech for this charity event that I'm going to tonight. If all goes well, we should get about five thousand in donations to the pet recuse center. "

She smiled, Rachel would ninety-nine times out of one hundred would go and work on her writing and try to help animals than go to some social event.

"I need your help. I'm trying to make Mrs. Johanson's new recipe for pizza to make for a party I'm having with a few guy friends, and I'm way in over my head. "

"You can count on me. By the way, how do you like my costume for Halloween?" She asked, twirling. Rachel was wearing a soft, cashmere sweater dress with cream and light grey vertical stripes. On her hands were soft white gloves, and she had fuzzy white grey boots. On her head was a headband with fuzzy cat ears and tacked onto her dress was a cat tail.

"I'm going as a kitten!" She giggled.

"Very impressive." She complimented. Finally, they set to work. With Rachel's help, she managed to struggle through making about six pizzas; one for each of the boys, one for Master Splinter, and one for her, plus extras for the boys.

While they weren't nearly as good as Mrs. Johanson's, they were decent. After she grabbed the karaoke machine, and changed back into her outfit from the girl's night, she headed for the lair with for the party with the pizzas.

* * *

**Done! I feel really bad it took me over three weeks to do this. Anyways, anyone who can spot the reference to my story Donnie's Musical Moments gets a shout out in the next chapter, whenever I get it put up. Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fantastic readers! I have neglected this story for far too long. Ding-Ding-Din****g, to Purplefern, who guessed the reference; it was indeed Donnie's ringtone. I have a whole list of excuses for why this took so long, but I'm sure you guys don't really care to read the entire three-pages worth of excuses. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

She really wished that she had thought of grabbing a different outfit before she left. Ellie had ensured that she was wearing purple, stiletto heels with her purple dress, and touched up her hair and make up before she left. This was going to feel so awkward, especially with what she assumed Donnie heard. Sometimes, she wished she could just duct tape Ellie's mouth shut.

She finally managed to totter down to the guys' lair, with her stack of pizzas and the karaoke machine. Her feet were killing her. The only thing that kept her from abandoning the whole thing was Ellie's threat to publish a letter to her own personal stalker in the newspaper.

It wasn't long before she was mobbed by the four turtles, who obviously smelled the pizza she had brought. "Ah!" She chastised. "You have to wait until the party actually starts.

A collective groan passed through them before Mikey pointed to the karaoke machine at her side. "What's that?"

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Donnie beat her to it. " It's called a karaoke machine. It's popular at human parties, and it usually displays lyrics and a video on a screen, for the singer to sing along to, and plays the instrumentals to a song. It was invented in-"

Raph clapped his hand over Donnie's mouth. "Yes, we get it, Brainiac."

"Why'd you bring it?" Leo inquired.

"Because" She drawled. "Ellie dared me to sing two songs and make sure a person of her choice saw them. Plus, she wants it videoed and sent to her she knows I actually did it."

"Why don't you just not do it?" Raph wondered.

"The cost of forfeiting is that she gets to publish whatever she wants about me in the school paper, since our friend Rachel is the editor, and she wants to publish a letter 'from me' to my very own personal stalker about how I want to marry him and have his children."

Mikey, Leo, and Raph all looked very pointedly at Donnie, although she wasn't quiet sure why.

"And anyways, since I didn't want to suffer alone, I'm going to make it a party activity."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mikey shrugged. "I just wanna know what's on those pizzas!"

With a heave, she set the all of the pizza boxes on top of a make-shift counter. "Mozzarella cheese, teriyaki chicken, green peppers, and peperoni." She answered.

"Ohh!" She could practically hear them drooling. "There's one for each of us, including Master Splinter, and because I guarantee that I won't finish mine, so there'll be extras."

"Let's get started!" Leo grinned.

"Sure, let's just get everything set up." She responded. "Then we can get to the pizza."

The boys didn't need any more encouragement than that. In about fifteen minutes, an mini dance floor was set up, streamers were hanging from the ceiling, music was playing, and the karaoke machine was set up for later. She had even managed to get the snack bar ready. All of the pizzas were open on the table, with a glass bowl filled with chips, and another with a kool-aide punch.

Everyone rushed over, eager to try the pizza. They were not disappointed.

"Mhmm, who's recipe is this?" Donnie wondered.

"I don't know, but it's good." Raph agreed.

"Om nom nom." Mikey's rather loud chewing was a response in itself.

"This is amazing. Did you make this?" Leo asked.

"The recipe is Ellie's mom's, she owns her own restaurant, and while technically, yes, I did make it; but it wouldn't have turned out nearly this good without the help of my friend, Rachel. She's the editor I mentioned."

"Be sure to tell her thanks from us." Leo replied. "Hey, Master Splinter! April brought pizza, if you want any." He called, but was met with silence. "He's probably just meditating. He'll come and get some once he's done." Leo shrugged.

In a matter of no time, everyone was swaying along to the music. Even Splinter had emerged to enjoy the party. _Give Me Everything_ was currently playing, and she was finding it beyond difficult to attempt to dance. Inevitably, she tripped, and Donnie caught her, and sung her reflexively into a dip, right as the line "_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!" _played.

It felt like her face was on fire. It took Donnie a few moments to realize what had just happened. As soon as the shock wore off, he blushed as well, and set her on her feet.

"I-I-I guess I be-be-better take off-f-f these h-heel then." She stammered embarrassedly. There was going to be blood to pay from her best friend for making her go through this torture. If it had been up to her, she would have been wearing her fuzzy boots, leggings, jean shorts, and a tee shirt.

"Maybe that a good idea." Donnie muttered shyly. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt, would we?"

Donnie shuffled off, and she promptly took off her heels. That had been a close call.

* * *

**I know it's super short, but I'm hoping to make the next chapter plenty long. Who's all seen the new episode that kicked off season two? If you haven't yet *Spoiler alert*. All I have to say it: Nickelodeon, you had ONE job. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON APRITELLO! If you are as frustrated as me, or you just want to say how you felt about this chapter, be sure to let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful readers! I would have updated sooner, but I've been studying for my Parliamentary Procedure test. Normally, I wouldn't have worried, but my teacher told me that he was going to find a way to fail me, and guess what I did. I got a 97 on that stupid test of his. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

Things were going wonderfully, until she checked the time. It was almost ten o'clock, and she was sure that almost everyone would be about ready to sleep by the time midnight rolled around.

"Hey guys! Ready for karaoke?" She yelled over the music. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. This was going to be beyond embarrassing.

"Sure!" They all yelled back. In a matter of moments. The music had been turned down, and the four turtles and Splinter had gathered, awaiting her instruction.

"Alright." She gulped. "I'll go first, to demonstrate, and to get my dare out of the way. Donnie, did you get the machine hooked up when we got everything ready in the beginning?"

"Yes I did." He piped up helpfully. "Do you need me to set up a camera, since you said your friend and a person of her choosing needs to see it?" Was she just imagining things, or did his voice sadden a little at the end?

"Yeah," She shrugged it off. "And it's going to be embarrassing, but it's better than Josh Robinson stalking me even more than he already does."

"Who's this 'Josh Robinson'? Do I need to 'teach him a lesson'?" Donnie growled, and it appeared to her that he was trying his best to sound 'tough'.

"No, it's fine." She sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

"Well then, go on up there. We won't laugh; I promise." Donnie glared at the others for effect, who looked positively 'innocent'.

Hesitantly, she stepped up onto the makeshift wooden platform where the machine was set up. With shaky hands, she grabbed the microphone and entered the first song:_ Touch my Body_. She could have opted to do _We belong together, _but she figured that she might as well get the most embarrassing one out of the way first.

Just like she had been instructed, she set it to the 'music video with subtitles' setting. At this point, she was debating whether or not the letter would be that bad.

Every single one of their jaws' dropped when the prologue to the music video began to play. She didn't even have to turn around to know what had surprised them. The music video and words were on the screen of the karaoke machine, but it was attached to a TV, so everyone else could see. Despite it's availability, she didn't even look at the screen; she simple knew what they were seeing.

So far, they had just seen a dorky, Volkswagen Beetle, pull up to a mansion. A 'nerd' stepped out of the car, and the name 'Compu Nerd' was now visible on the car's side, as well as on the guy's shirt. The guy knocks on the mansion door, and a gorgeous girl, a million, trillion miles out of the poor nerd's league, answers the door. She wore nothing but a silk robe and lingerie, inviting the nerd in. She escorts him to a room with a computer and instructs him to being the system up to date, before heading to her bathroom, where she promptly discards her robe. After that, it cut directly to the nerds 'fantasy', and it was her cue to begin singing."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. Boy I know you've been waitin' for this, I've been waiting too. In my imagination, I'd be all up on you. I know you got this fever for me, one hundred and two. Boy I know, I feel the same way, my temperature's through the roof." She wasn't a half bad singer, but when her hands quaked from nerves, there was definitely room for improvement.

It wouldn't had been so awkward if she hadn't caught site of Donnie staring up at her. Unlike the others, who were staring at the music video in disbelief, he was actually staring _at her, _with glazed eyes and a half-open mouth.

Brushing it off, she continued to sing the next verse. "Boy, you can put me on you like a brand new white tee. I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans. I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze, and float away with you in the Caribbean sea. "

Another super awkward part of singing this song: the chorus. It wouldn't be that horrible with just the verses, but 'Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more', 'Throw me on the bed, I just want to make you feel like you never did, ' 'Let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist,' And "Know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve,' are not exactly things you sing in front of your guy friends. It is beyond weird. The worst was when she sang the chorus to the song for the second time, and she accidentally made eye contact with Donnie. Once it was started, she found herself unable to look away.

She finally broke eye contact when she started to sing the third and final verse. "I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere. In the lap of luxury, layin' intertwined with me, you won't want for nothin' boy, I will give you plenty." After that, there was just one more chorus to go.

One traumatizing experience had ended, and now another was going to begin. She quickly changed the song to _We belong together. _

There wasn't much of a prologue to this video, it pretty much cut straight to the singing. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so, I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself. I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be here sitting beside myself, 'cause I didn't know you, and I didn't know me, but I though I knew everything, I never felt." It was a dramatic change from the goofy, upbeat song before.

She noticed Donnie was still staring at her. His eyes weren't glazed over, though. They held a sad, knowing look. It made her wonder just what had happened to put that look there.

By now, she was already starting the next verse. "I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind. Bobby Wommack's on the radio, singing to me '_If you thing you're lonely now,' _Wait a minute, this is too deep. I gotta change the station, so I turn the dial, tryin' to catch a break, but then I hear Babyface '_I only think of you' _and I'm tryin' to keep it together, but I'm fallin' apart."

She was thanking her lucky stars that the song was almost over. Whenever she saw Ellie again, she was going to be dead meat. She'd get revenge somehow.

"Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who else is gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place, baby there ain't nobody better. Come back baby, 'cause we belong together!"

Oh thank god that was over. She exited the makeshift stage after Donnie gave her the clear that the filming was done, least she have to do that all over again.

"Sooo, who'd like to go next?" She asked a little awkwardly.

"I'll go." Donnie volunteered, for which she was eternally grateful.

He fumbled at the controls for a second, before singing '_White & Nerdy' _by Weird Al. It was absolutely hilarious. She could tell he was making fun of himself, most likely to make her feel better. How sweet. He even managed the rap part, which she had absolutely no idea how he did.

After his breaking the ice, the rest of the crew followed suit. Leo sang '_Radioactive' _by Imagine Dragons. Raph sang '_Everybody loves me' _by One Republic, and Mikey sang '_The Lazy Song'_ by Bruno Mars, which surprised her, although she noticed he sang a more censored version of the song than the original. Last, but not least, even Splinter got up and sand '_Kung fu fighting' _by Carl Douglass.

By the time everyone had gone through, the room was a laughing mess. As Raph was going up for his second turn, this time to sing '_I'm sexy and I know it' _by LMFAO, Donnie pulled her aside.

"Do you want me to help you get it sent?" He inquired.

A blush burned in her cheeks at the mention of her dare, but she nodded anyways.

"Alright." He muttered, seemingly to himself. "So I'll just send the video to your phone, and, who's this going to again?"

She figured that was Donnie's way of subtlety figuring out what guy it was for, but she just replied "Just send it to 'Ellie J'. "

"But that's only one person." He protested. "Didn't you say it had to be sent to a guy of her choice?"

"Yes." She responded vaguely.

"Then why don't y-"

"Just trust me, okay Donnie?"

"Fine." He grumbled a bit, but lightened up almost immediately. "Done." He handed her back her phone.

'Thank you." She smiled.

As soon as Donnie left, she put her face between her hands and muttered. "He's already seen it, Donnie. You saw it, didn't you? She only said see, not send."

...

The party was finally over at about one in the morning. Everyone had enjoyed karaoke more than she had expected, and no one was willing to stop until their voices were hoarse and they were out of pizza. The lair was a mess, but that was something they'd have to deal with in the morning, because she was way too tired to clean.

She found her way to the guest bedroom she called hers when she wasn't at her aunt's, and flopped down on the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow, with her dress and heels still on, since she had put them back on for the karaoke.

* * *

**IT"S FINALLY DONE! This one's a whole three and a half pages, not double spaced on word, a whole page-page and a half longer than the past few chapters. What'd you guys think? Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews, since I just love reviews, (and they secretly boost my self esteem.)**


End file.
